<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Юрий на льду: Сгущёнка by fandom YoI Sgushchyonka 2020 (Sgushchyonka)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021366">Юрий на льду: Сгущёнка</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgushchyonka/pseuds/fandom%20YoI%20Sgushchyonka%202020'>fandom YoI Sgushchyonka 2020 (Sgushchyonka)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Collage, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, fandom YoI Sgushchyonka 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:06:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgushchyonka/pseuds/fandom%20YoI%20Sgushchyonka%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Визитка для Фандомной Битвы 2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Victor Nikiforov &amp; Yuri Plisetsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 1: Визитка 2020, ФБ-2020 Сгущёнка: Визитка</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Юрий на льду: Сгущёнка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p></p><div class="container">
  <p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>